


Music To My Eyes

by midnight_melodies



Category: A Star Is Born - Fandom, A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: A Star Is Born (2018) - Freeform, A Star is Born, Additional Scene, Artists, Bradley Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Happy, Hotels, Jack and Ally, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Love, Music, Musicians, One-Shot, Romance, Touring, going on tour, jally, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: Takes place while Jackson brings Ally with him on tour. They decide to have a quiet night in the hotel together.





	Music To My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing A Star Is Born fanfiction so any feedback you have is welcome! (Also sorry about the spacing, I couldn’t get the spaces to work but I will try and fix it tomorrow!)

“This is it,” Jack announces, swiping the card against the door and opening it to let me in, “Should be fine for us until tomorrow.”  
I can’t help but gasp as I enter; the room is ten times the size of any hotel room I’ve ever stayed in, that’s for sure. It’s fancy, decked with modern furniture, a flat screen tv, a sparkling bathroom with marble countertops, and two luxurious beds topped with pristine white sheets and decorative pillows. Exploring the place in awe, I notice we even have a balcony with a perfect view of Tucson, the sunset casting a magical glow over the city. This is luxury, but I guess Jack’s used to it by now. “Jack.. this is insane,” I laugh, throwing myself onto one of the huge beds.  
“I’m guessing one bed’ll be enough, huh?” he asks jokingly. I smirk.  
“Unless you think you can stand being away from me,” I tease. “Never,” he mumbles, leaning down to kiss me as I sit up. He gently pushes a strand of hair that’s escaped from my pony tail behind my ear. I probably look a mess, travelling is not a good look. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers as if he can hear my thoughts. I can feel his breath on my cheek, and tonight it doesn’t smell of liquor.  
“Stop it,” I scoff, reaching up to hold his face close to mine so our foreheads touch. I kiss him longer this time, taking in every detail. The prickle of his short beard on my palms. The way our noses bump when we readjust for a breath. The blue sky I get lost in when he looks at me with eyes that tell me I’m the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. I pull away slowly, knowing it’ll leave him wanting more.  
“I’m gonna go freshen up,” I say, inches from his face. I find my cosmetic bag in my suitcase before making my way to the enormous bathroom. Starting to brush my teeth, I hear Jack unzipping his case too, probably changing into something comfier.  
“So what’re we doing tonight?” I call from the bathroom, glancing out to see a shirtless Jack admiring the view from our window.  
“Up to you,” he answers, making his way over and wrapping bare arms around me. “I was kinda thinkin maybe we could stay in though. If you’d fancy.”  
I grin. Time away from the public eye is exactly what we need. Of course Jackson loves his fans more than (almost) anything, but it can get overwhelming. He needs a quiet night once in a while, we both do.  
“Sounds perfect,” I tell assure him after spitting out toothpaste. He tugs at my shirt’s collar, kissing my shoulder as I wash off my makeup (I’m only wearing a little, as he insisted). When I’m finished I let my hair down before just before strong hands turn me towards him, warm lips connecting with moments eagerly. After a few minutes I pull back, realizing my hips were resting uncomfortably against the counter.  
“You’re even more beautiful without makeup on, ya know.” He says in his deep voice and I nearly melt but manage to roll my eyes. Even so, I don’t manage to hide my smile. “Ally,” he breathes, calling my eyes up to meet his. There’s something about him saying my name that makes him even more irresistible; my name was never pretty until the first time he said it. My hand slides up his bare chest, a questioning hum leaving my mouth rising from my throat in response. “Just like the sound’a your name,” Jack smiles

I give him a quick kiss and then wriggle out of his grip to find a clean t-shirt. I pull out an old worn one I usually wear to bed, but a hand promptly snatches it from me. 

“You won’t be needin that,” I hear from above me, and I stand, grinning. 

“Well someone’s in a good mood tonight,” I laugh, reaching my hand over my head to let him slide off my current shirt, dirty from the day of travel.

“Just happy to have you to myself for once, Jack says. 

He’s trying (and failing) to keep his eyes above my chest. I slide off my jeans, and Jack reaches into his suitcase, handing me one of his t-shirts I recognize. I pull it over my head, smiling. It feels good, and it smells like him. Like home.  
He replaces his own with a comfy, navy blue one. 

I step out into the balcony, the summer evening breeze brushing against my bare legs, but the last rays of sun protect me from a chill. An arm snakes around my waist, Jack’s body leaning against mine.  
Gazing down at the sight beneath us (a view Jack has probably seen a hundred times before), watching the golden sun go down, I can’t imagine how I got so lucky.  
Two weeks ago I was taking out the trash at a restaurant, and now I’m performing with Jackson Maine almost every day. 

A smooth voice lures me out of my thoughts. 

“Come on, baby,” he beckons me back inside, “you’re getting chilly.” 

I didn’t notice the goosebumps on my skin until Jack ran a hand along my bare arm. 

I follow him in and crawl onto one of the big beds. Jack does the same, throwing a few pillows on the floor to make more room. Our fingers lace together automatically. 

“You hungry?” he asks, and I realize I haven’t eaten since we stopped for lunch at a diner at noon. 

I nod, asking if we can order room service, something I’ve never done before. Something I never would have even considered doing before this. Before Jackson. 

“Of course.” We consult the fancy menu on the bedside table, then I giggle as I watch Jackson phone the lobby to order, even though he does it as casually as he’d order a drink at a bar.

Half an hour later, my spaghetti, his pizza, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses arrive, all laid out on a tray for us. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, I pop open the expensive bottle, shrieking excitedly at the noise. I pour two fizzing glasses, handing one to him. He raises it, smiling. 

“To La Vie en Rose,” he winks at me, clinking his glass against mine before we each take a sip. My heart swells at the reference to the night we met; we both know perfectly well it was the moment our lives changed forever.  
We talk while we eat, snippets of life stories in between bites. Jack asks me when I started writing songs, and I tell him. In fact, I tell him everything. It’s like a spell is cast when I’m with him; the barriers I’ve kept up for my entire life break down and I finally feel like I can be unashamedly myself. Although I feel like Jack’s been in my life forever, we’ve only really known each other for a few weeks, so we’ve got lots to catch up on. 

——————————

He listens to my every word, caressing my hand with his thumb all the while. When both our plates and glasses are empty, Jack moves the tray and places it on the unoccupied bed.  
Then he returns to his spot beside me, laying propped up on an elbow. 

“Will you sing for me?” he says quietly, looking into my eyes with innocent longing. 

“Jack...” I give him a look that asks if he’s serious, and he gives me one right back that says yes. 

I scoot closer to him, sitting so my thigh is against his chest. 

“You’re music to my eyes,” I begin softly, taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. 

“...I had to listen just to find you  
I’d like for you to let me sing along  
Give you a rhythm you feel...” 

I lift my eyes to find his in the dim lamp light, as if seeking some kind of approval. The beaming smile tugging at his lips is enough encouragement. 

“I wanna learn your every line  
I wanna fill your empty spaces...” He’s watching me in awe now, not even trying to hide his smile. I slide a hand up his chest, pulling his t-shirt slowly over his head when he lifts his arms for me. 

“I wanna play the part, to read your heart  
Sing you a song that you feel...” 

I drop his shirt off of the bed and lean closer to his face. 

“Love, let your music be mine  
Sing what I harmonize  
Let your melodies fly in my direction...” 

I reach up slowly, running my hand through his untamed curls until my fingers find a place to gently tangle themselves. Jackson’s quiet hum of satisfaction tells me to keep singing. 

“Take me to your paradise  
On a musical ride,  
I’m in love with your music, baby...” 

I’m whispering now, so close I can feel his heavy breaths on my lips. 

“You’re music to my eyes.” 

We let the lyrics linger between us for a moment, our eyes having a silent conversation. Jack looks at me so lovingly that I’m tempted to look away, but I hold his loving gaze. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispers softly, an impressed grin on his face, “Should write that one down, babe.” 

“Don’t worry, I think I’ll remember it,” I assure him, returning his grin. 

“I sure will,” he says against my lips before we meet for a deep kiss. 

I feel one hand find its way into my hair, the other resting on my hip, pulling me to lay on top of him. His tongue dances on my lips for a few seconds before I open my mouth willingly. My fingers play haphazardly with his curls, pulling them a little too tightly when he bites my bottom lip, which earns a soft grunt. 

I’ve kissed men before, of course, but this feels so different than any kiss I’ve shared before. This feels real. This feels like I never want to kiss anyone else. Jackson is so kind, so gentle, so passionate... he’s everything I’ve never been given before. 

We pull apart, our heavy breaths mingling between us. I drop my forehead to rest on his. 

“Jack,” I say quietly but certainly, “I think I love you.” 

His entire face softens, breaking into a soft smirk. 

“Well good,” he responds, placing a quick kiss on my lips then looking at me with a happy smirk, “Cause I think I love you too.” 

I laugh, out of relief and pure joy, before our lips meet again. Jack’s hands make quick work of taking my (well, his) t-shirt off, leaving me in just my underwear. I let him gaze at my body for a minute because I know he can’t help it, but then I tilt his chin back up to meet my lips again. I reach for his belt, unfastening it without breaking our lips apart. He lifts his hips to let me slide off his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pull them down his legs. I trail my lips back up his bare chest and neck slowly, letting each kiss linger. A small moan escapes me as he slips a hand into my panties before he slides them off. He then gets rid of his own, and our bodies completely melt into one another. Tiny drops of sweat form on the back of Jack’s neck, dampening the hair my fingers are tangled in. With Jackson, I let the whole world disappear. 

———————

It’s the early hours of the morning when we finally settle down to sleep, limbs entangled under silky sheets, hair messy, and breaths heavy.  
I lay my head on Jack’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slow to its normal, steady beat. He wraps one arm around my bare body and another stroking my head gently. I sigh contentedly and let my heavy eyelids close, smiling to myself. This man. He changed my life, and he will forever hold my entire heart. 

“Night, baby,” he whispers in the dark, and I feel the warm vibrations on his chest. 

“Goodnight, Jack,” I reply, stretching up to place one last sleepy kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you’d think if you’d like, it would be very appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
